<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De-Aged Lotor by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590879">De-Aged Lotor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Krolia [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Lotor, Mama Krolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Allura and Lotor were investigating their shared heritage, and he had a mishap that de-aged him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Ezor &amp; Keith &amp; Lotor &amp; Regris (Voltron), Acxa &amp; Ezor (Voltron), Acxa &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Acxa &amp; Ulaz (Voltron), Allura &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Antok &amp; Regris (Voltron), Ezor &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Ezor &amp; Thace (Voltron), Keith &amp; Krolia (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Keith &amp; The Blade of Marmora, Kolivan &amp; Krolia &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Kolivan &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Krolia &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Krolia &amp; The Blade of Marmora, Lotor &amp; Regris (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Krolia [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lotor's siblings tease him about liking Allura, even though he denies it. The next morning, they find him de-aged. Fortunately, he still remembers everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note: This is the twenty-eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place two years after the twenty-seventh story. Regris is twenty-eight, Lotor is twenty-seven, Ezor is twenty-five, and Acxa and Keith are twenty-two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story Twenty-Eight - De-Aged Lotor</p><p>Chapter One</p><p>Lotor had been spending a great deal of the day cycle with Princess Allura, which was something his siblings were not going to not take advantage of. So, when the adults of the pack went back to headquarters for a few quintants, the younger siblings took full advantage of the time to tease their brother about his potential crush.</p><p>Lotor settled in the nest next to Regris, who had been quiet so far. "I do not have a crush on Princess Allura. We are simply exploring our common heritage."</p><p>Keith stopped his teasing. He knew what it was like to get the chance to explore the other half of his heritage. As fun as it would be to tease him, Keith knew he couldn't, but that didn't mean Regris couldn't. "So, if that was all it was, why were you flirting with her?"</p><p>Lotor lightly shoved his elder brother. "Shut up. Now, I am going to sleep."</p><p>"And dream of a certain white haired princess," Acxa couldn't help but retort.</p><p>Lotor growled. "You're lucky I like you."</p><p>Acxa and Ezor giggled and snuggled against their youngest brother, allowing the two eldest to cuddle.</p><p>%%%</p><p>It was still relatively early, Regris knew that, but why did he wake up? He was notorious for sleeping in, especially compared to his siblings. He cracked an eye open to make sure his siblings were okay. He couldn't see much due to the white hair his face was buried in, but why did it seem much shorter? Regris carefully lifted his head. The first thing he saw was Keith, Acxa, and Ezor asleep and cuddling each other in their mom's usual spot. He looked down at who was in his arms and had to bite back a yelp. It was still Lotor, but he was younger! If Regris had to put an age to him, he would guess about five deca-phobes.</p><p>Regris tried to extricate himself from his brother without waking him up but failed. Lotor sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Regris, what are you doing up?"</p><p>"Uh, Lotor. I think something happened last night."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're a young kit again."</p><p>"What?!" Lotor exclaimed, forgetting his younger siblings were asleep not too far away. His shout woke them up, but he was too busy looking at himself to notice at the moment. He definitely looked like he did when he was five.</p><p>Multiple chirps from nearby drew the attention of the eldest brother. Regris looked up to see his three youngest siblings looking in their direction. "It's all right, guys. Well, as all right as it can be with Lotor seemingly de-aged somehow."</p><p>"We should probably call the rest of our pack to let them know. Maybe they'll be able to come back early," Ezor suggested.</p><p>"As for how this happened, maybe it was some kind of Altean alchemy he and Allura were researching," Keith added. "I could go check on Allura to make sure she's okay. If she is, I could ask her if she knows how this could have happened and see if she knows how it could be reversed."</p><p>"You can do that after the call. You know Mom is going to want to see all of us, especially after she sees what happened," Acxa mentioned.</p><p>"True. Regris, do you want to make the call?" Keith asked.</p><p>"I would rather one of you do it."</p><p>Keith shrugged and made the call. It was no surprise that the adults were still in the nest, finishing up their morning meal with just drinks left to finish. Krolia smiled when she saw four out of her five kits on the other side of the data pad. She purred to them, setting her cup down. "Hello, kits."</p><p>"Hi, Mom. Sorry for the early call, but there's a problem," Regris said.</p><p>Krolia cocked her head. "Oh? What kind of problem?"</p><p>Regris didn't answer verbally but instead used his tail to lift someone into view. Regris's tail was wrapped around the waist of a <em>very</em> familiar kit. Kolivan recognized his kit when he was taking a drink and ended up doing a spit-take, the drink ending up hitting Krolia. Krolia growled softly as she wiped the drink off of her. "Kolivan."</p><p>"My apologies, Krolia, but look at our kit!"</p><p>Regris settled Lotor on his lap.</p><p>"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mama." Lotor froze as the slightly childish phrase left him.</p><p>Krolia purred to him. "It's all right, kit. We'll get this figured out. For now, stay with your siblings, and we'll be back as soon as we can. Love you, kits"</p><p>"See you soon. We love you too, Mom." Keith ended the call. "I need to go check on a certain princess."</p><p>"Can I come too?"</p><p>Keith turned to look at his now little brother. "I guess so, but we need to get dressed first."</p><p>It was a little hard to find something that would fit the de-aged emperor but they settled for one of Keith's shirts and a pair of shorts that were held up by a belt.</p><p>Keith was wearing his usual black t-shirt, black jeans, the red and white crop jacket that Kolivan got him, the red, white, and black boots that Thace and Ulaz got him, and the black fingerless gloves Antok got him. He attached the sheath of his Marmora blade to his belt with the utility pouches on it and hung his deactivated bayard from it as well. Keith looked at Lotor. "Let's go."</p><p>%%%</p><p>When Allura woke up that quintant, she was not expecting to see Keith walk in with a five-deca-phoebe Lotor at his side. "Oh my! What happened?"</p><p>Keith looked down at the young kit. "Well, that answers one question." He looked up at Allura. "We were hoping you might be able to shed some light on that."</p><p>"Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Because you two have been spending a lot of time together looking over the Altean alchemy stuff."</p><p>"So, you think I could fix his predicament?"</p><p>While Keith and Allura talked, Lotor was getting tired. Walking all the way from the nest room to the bridge was a long walk, so he leaned against his brother. He closed his eyes and wrenched them back open, only for them to slowly drift closed again.</p><p>Soft purrs brought an end to Keith's and Allura's conversation. They looked down and saw that Lotor had fallen asleep, leaning against Keith's leg. Keith carefully scooped up his now younger brother, and Allura cooed at the scene of Lotor snuggled in Keith's arms.</p><p>"Do you think you could help him?"</p><p>"It couldn't hurt to try." Allura came closer and placed the fingers on her left hand on Lotor's forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Keith didn't know what was going to happen, but he didn't expect both Allura and Lotor to glow Altean blue. After a few doboshes, the glow subsided, and Allura withdrew her hand, and opened her eyes, smiling. She caressed the kit's forehead. "He'll be fine by the next quintant. He indeed did mess with some alchemy after we had parted yesterday. I have cleared up what I could without doing any harm. The rest has to run its course. Fortunately, the only drawback was that it de-aged him."</p><p>"It could have been worse?"</p><p>"Yes. He could have erased him memories or made the de-aging permanent or, goodness, even both."</p><p>Keith whimpered and cuddled the slumbering form of his brother closer. "Thankfully none of that happened."</p><p>Allura lifted her hand and carded it through Keith's hair. "I'll make sure we stay in a friendly sector of space until the quintant after the next."</p><p>"Oh! Can you open a wormhole for my pack? We showed them what happened to Lotor, and they are on their way."</p><p>"Are they still on base?"</p><p>"Let me call them."</p><p>"Why don't I do that, since your arms are full?" Allura opened up the hailing frequency Keith gave her. It went straight to Krolia's data pad.</p><p>Krolia answered right away. "Hello, kit. Oh, and Princess Allura."</p><p>"Hello, Krolia. I heard that you and your pack were on your way back to the castle. Would you like me to open a wormhole for you?"</p><p>"That would be very much appreciated, Princess. Thank you. We just exited the star surrounding headquarters."</p><p>"I will open the wormhole for you now."</p><p>"I'll meet you in the hangar, Mom."</p><p>Krolia purred. "See you soon, kit."</p><p>The channel closed, and Allura opened a wormhole. Once he saw the Marmora pod exit the wormhole, Keith made his way to the hangar. Keith waited for the pod to land, but before he could make his way over, to his surprise, Kolivan hurried over. Keith let the leader take Lotor from his arms, realizing that Kolivan was worried about his kit. After nosing his hair, Kolivan relaxed enough to nuzzle Keith as well. Keith smiled and purred to Kolivan, which told him that he was glad he was back.</p><p>The rest of the pack hurried over with Krolia in the lead. She wrapped an arm around Keith as she carded her claws through her other kit's white hair. Thace and Ulaz both nuzzled Keith in greeting, and Antok rubbed his tail up and down Keith's back.</p><p>"Leader, I think scanning the kit would be a good idea," Ulaz mentioned.</p><p>"There isn't really any need, Papa. Allura did a reading and determined that Lotor will be back to normal in the morning," Keith piped up. "In the meantime, we can go to our nest. Regris, Ezor, and Acxa are still there."</p><p>The group of seven made their way to the nest with Kolivan still holding his sleeping kit. They entered the nest room and were only slightly surprised at seeing Ezor and Acxa play fighting while Regris was off to the side working on his data pad. Keith chirped and pounced on his eldest brother's back. Regris turned his head and playfully nipped at Keith's neck. Keith growled at him before nuzzling his neck. Regris chuckled and rubbed his tail up and down Keith's back like his father would do.</p><p>The adults smiled at the kits' interaction and stepped into the nest, catching the kits' attention. The girls stopped play fighting and made a beeline for Thace and Ulaz. Ezor was so enthusiastic to see her Dad that she literally bowled him over. Thace simply rumbled to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. Acxa tucked herself against Ulaz, purring to him as he nosed her headfur. Antok plucked Keith off Regris's back and set him near Krolia. Keith grinned and tucked himself under his Mom's chin as Antok tugged Regris onto his lap. Kolivan settled in the nest with Lotor in his arms.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note: This is the twenty-eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place two years after the twenty-seventh story. Regris is twenty-eight, Lotor is twenty-seven, Ezor is twenty-five, and Acxa and Keith are twenty-two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"De-Aged Lotor"</p><p>Chapter Two </p><p>The quiet time in the nest only lasted a varga before Lotor woke back up. He looked around confused for a tick before he realized who was holding him. He smiled and nuzzled Kolivan. "Dad."</p><p>"How are you feeling, kit?"</p><p>Lotor hummed. "I think I'm okay."</p><p>Kolivan bumped his nose against Lotor's temple in a Galran kiss. Lotor purred to his Dad.</p><p>A soft purr drew their attention to the dozing half-Galra next to them, nestled in Krolia's arms. Krolia was grooming his hair as his eyes were half open. Lotor scrambled over his Dad to nuzzle his brother and purr to him. Keith's eyes closed, and his purr deepened as he slipped back into sleep.</p><p>Once Keith had fallen asleep, Lotor turned to face Kolivan. "What time is it?"</p><p>"It is almost lunchtime, kit."</p><p>"Are we having lunch with the Paladins or are we eating here?" Regris asked from Antok's lap.</p><p>"We can do whichever one you want, kits," Ulaz replied.</p><p>"I'd like to eat with the Paladins," Lotor spoke up.</p><p>"You mean with the Princess," Acxa couldn't help but tease a little.</p><p>Lotor growled softly, even though he knew his youngest sister was teasing. Kolivan looked at his kit and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks but wasn't going to mention it, at least for the rest of the quintant.</p><p>"Let's go to the dining hall," Thace said.</p><p>"What about Keith?" Ezor questioned.</p><p>"He needs to wake up," Krolia stated, ceasing to to groom his hair.</p><p>Lotor grinned. "Can I wake him up?"</p><p>Kolivan scooped up his kit and gently tapped him on his nose. "Pouncing on him is not a good way to wake him up."</p><p>Lotor fake pouted but then grinned as Acxa slunk over to her twin and dug her fingers into his side. His eyes shot open, and a chirp escaped him. He immediately tackled Acxa, and they started play fighting. Lotor leapt from Kolivan's arms and joined the twins. A couple ticks later, Ezor and Regris joined as well. The Dads and Krolia let the siblings play fight with each other for a half a varga before they broke it up, which was quite easy.</p><p>"Lunchtime, kits."</p><p>The five kits sprang apart and grinned. Keith scooped up Lotor and let him cling to his back. Keith looped his arms around his brother's legs and carried him to the dining hall, where Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Allura, and Coran were seated. Hunk was still in the kitchen, finishing the meal.</p><p>Keith let Lotor slide down his back, and the little kit scrambled up to sit next to Allura, which attracted the attention of the Paladins. Keith sat down next to Lance and gently grabbed Lance's chin, forcing the Blue Paladin to look at him. "Do <em>not</em> mention his condition. You don't need to know how it happened; just that he will be back to normal in the morning."</p><p>Once Keith released Lance's chin, Hunk exited the kitchen and dispersed the meal he had prepared. The rest of lunch passed without much notice aside from Lotor sitting next to Allura and Keith sitting next to Lance. When lunch was over, Krolia asked the group at large, "What are you kits doing now?"</p><p>"I was going to go back to coding," Pidge mentioned.</p><p>"I was going to go to the training deck," Shiro said.</p><p>"Hey! No no, you guys. You said I could do a spa day with you!" Lance exclaimed.</p><p>Ezor and Acxa perked up, the younger of the two speaking up, "A spa day? Can we join you?"</p><p>Lance was slightly surprised at the question. "Uh, sure, I guess." Lance stood up. "Well, follow me, ladies, you too, Pidge and Shiro. You wanna come, Mullet?"</p><p>Keith slightly recoiled. "Uh, I think I'll pass."</p><p>Lance shrugged. "Suit yourself. Tell Hunk to meet us in the lounge when he's done."</p><p>Lance led Shiro, Pidge, Acxa, and Ezor out of the dining hall, leaving Allura with Keith and his family. Keith stood and offered his hand to Allura. He helped her to her feet. "Thank you, Keith."</p><p>Allura gave Keith a quick hug, causing Keith to purr and nuzzle her. When he gently bumped his nose against her temple in a typical Galran kiss (one between family members), Lotor actually growled at his brother. Keith paused and looked at his de-aged brother in surprise. "Lotor, I'm not interested in the princess. She's like a sister to me."</p><p>Allura stepped away from Keith with a parting cheek caress. She walked over to Lotor and started petting his hair like she had seen the siblings do to each other. He started purring and nuzzling the hand stroking his hair.</p><p>After a few doboshes, Allura stepped away, prompting a chirp out of the five-deca-phoebe-old kit. She paused and turned around. "I'm joining Lance and the others in the lounge. Lance had expressed an interest in braiding my hair."</p><p>"Can I come?"</p><p>Allura paused, her eyes flicking over to Krolia and Kolivan as if seeking permission. When neither Galran parent raised any concerns, she smiled and held out her hand towards him. "Let's go then."</p><p>Lotor grinned and scampered out of his seat, slipping his hand into the princess's. As they exited the dining hall, Kolivan looked over at his other kit, who was still standing at the opposite side of the table. He beckoned Keith over. "Come here, kit."</p><p>Keith walked over and found himself pulled onto his father's lap. "I have a question, kit."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Does Lotor like the princess?"</p><p>Keith chuckled. "He would say no, but we think he does."</p><p>"He does seem to want to constantly be in her company," Krolia remarked, looking at the closed door. She hoped nothing would happen to her kit, but then again, her daughters were there, so there probably wouldn't be a problem, but it still made her worry. She was a mom; it was her job to worry about her kits, no matter what age they were.</p><p>TBC  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note: This is the twenty-eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place two years after the twenty-seventh story. Regris is twenty-eight, Lotor is twenty-seven, Ezor is twenty-five, and Acxa and Keith are twenty-two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"De-Aged Lotor"</p><p>Chapter Three </p><p>By the time Allura and Lotor made it to the lounge, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Acxa, Ezor, and Lance were already gathered in the large nest kept in there. Allura joined the group immediately, while Lotor settled next to her, slightly pressed up against her leg. The various bottles and containers scattered around the nest drew Lotor's attention. Lance noticed this and explained what everything was.</p><p>"Now that we're all here, we can start. We are going to do facials, manicures, and pedicures. Allura also promised that I could braid her hair."</p><p>Allura smiled. "I remember my promise, Lance."</p><p>Lance grinned even wider. The next few doboshes passed quickly as Lance helped everyone pin their hair back and apply face masks that were better than the ones Lance found on Earth because they used Altean exfoliants. While Lance was moving over to Allura's side in order to braid her hair, Ezor and Acxa picked out nail polish colors, and Ezor painted Acxa's claws a pretty violet color, and Acxa returned the favor once they were dry, painting Ezor's a light blue that matched one of her stripes.</p><p>Shiro picked up a small, rectangular, blue box. "Rejuvenating Slim? What is that?"</p><p>"I got that at the marketplace on the last planet<br/>
we liberated. The lady at the stall said it was safe for all races to use."</p><p>"How certain are you?" Lotor asked, eying the box warily. "It sounds like it might de-age whoever uses it."</p><p>"It doesn't. I've incorporated it into my night time schedule, so there are no lasting effects aside from smooth skin," Lance answered as he braided Allura's hair.</p><p>Lotor looked around the nest as Shiro was painting Pidge's fingernails green, and Hunk was painting his own toenails yellow. Lance had finished braiding Allura's hair and was now offering her a choice of polish color. She chose a shimmery silver color. It was rather boring to the five-deca-phoebe-old kit. He yawned and snuggled against Allura's leg some more as he got more comfortable. The sounds of the spa day washed over him, lulling him to sleep.</p><p>A soft purr was heard over the small talk that was going on. Acxa and Ezor immediately noticed that Lotor had fallen asleep, snuggled against Allura's leg. Acxa made her way closer and gently began grooming her de-aged brother's headfur.</p><p>Allura gently laid her right hand, which now had dry nails, on Lotor's side. She knew kits required a lot of sleep and was willing to let him sleep the quintant away. She was just glad that she was able to witness this side of the Emperor, whom she may or may not have a small crush on.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note: This is the twenty-eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place two years after the twenty-seventh story. Regris is twenty-eight, Lotor is twenty-seven, Ezor is twenty-five, and Acxa and Keith are twenty-two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"De-Aged Lotor"</p>
<p>Chapter Four</p>
<p>While the others were relaxing in the lounge, Regris and Keith had rested after lunch before they were allowed to be on the training deck. They were sparing...or rather, that was what is was supposed to be. However, it had quickly but expectedly devolved into a play fight.</p>
<p>The brothers circled each other, both daring the other to make the first move. Keith took a few rapid steps forward in an attempt to trick Regris into making the first actual move. It was a maneuver he had actually learned on Earth, so he figured his eldest brother might not realized what it was, which was the case as the eldest kit jumped to the left, thinking Keith was heading in that direction. He was slightly confused when he saw Keith was in the opposite place he thought he would be in. The smirk on Keith's face clued Regris into the fact that he had been tricked. His tail lashed against the floor in slight agitation, but truthfully, he was proud of how much his littlest brother had grown and learned during his first mission. However, that was not going to work a second time.</p>
<p>He quickly charged at Keith, determined to plant him into the floor. He wasn't expecting Keith to jump over him and roll out of the range of his tail. Just as Regris turned, he felt a sharp yank on his tail. He quickly turned his head but was unable to see what had happened as he was shoved into the floor and pinned quite effectively. There was no way he could get loose and claim victory over his brother.</p>
<p>"I concede."</p>
<p>With those words, the pressure on his extremities was lessened, and Keith extended a hand to help his eldest brother up. "Thanks for the fight, Reg."</p>
<p>"That was kind of a dirty trick, Keith. Pulling my tail."</p>
<p>Keith smirked. "Got you to stop, didn't it?"</p>
<p>"He's got a point, kit. The enemy isn't going to play fair. You have to be aware of your surroundings and never underestimate your opponent. You were too complacent in your knowledge of your brother's skills."</p>
<p>"Lot of good that did me. He definitely learned things on Earth." Regris tucked himself under his Dad's chin. Antok chuckled and groomed the sweat out of Regris's headfur.</p>
<p>"Who wants to go next?" Keith was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had so much energy that he couldn't stand still.</p>
<p>"No, you don't, kit. It's actually time to eat dinner," Krolia answered.</p>
<p>"But, Mom-" Keith started.</p>
<p>"No buts, Keith. I know you think you have an abundance of energy, but once you stop moving and relax, you'll fall asleep," Krolia spoke knowledgeably.</p>
<p>Keith resisted the urge to whine but still followed his pack to the dining hall. He noticed that everyone else was there, but Lotor was napping in Allura's arms.</p>
<p>"Princess, what are your intentions with my kit?" Kolivan asked.</p>
<p>"I...would like to get closer to him, but when he's back to normal," Allura admitted.</p>
<p>Krolia smiled. "That would be just fine, though right now he needs to wake up so he can eat."</p>
<p>Allura nodded and gently caressed his forehead with her right hand. "Lotor, wake up."</p>
<p>A sleepy chirp left him as he opened his eyes, and his eyes focused on the others present at the table. He noticed that he was in Allura's arms. He purred to her and nuzzled her neck. Allura smiled and ran her fingers through his headfur.</p>
<p>Kolivan rumbled to his kit, catching his attention. "Daddy?"</p>
<p>"It's time to eat, kit. You can sleep after if you are still tired."</p>
<p>Lotor sat up in Allura's lap but didn't make a move to leave. Dinner was a quiet affair as it was obvious that Lotor was still really tired. Allura made sure he stayed awake enough to eat.</p>
<p>Once dinner was over, Kolivan scooped up his kit, who snuggled against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. "I'm taking our kit back to the nest. We won't be out until the morning."</p>
<p>Keith watched as his father figure carry his brother out of the dining hall before he turned to Allura. "How sure are you that he will be back to normal in the morning?"</p>
<p>Allura stood up and walked over to Keith. She stroked his hair, recognizing that he was just worried about his brother. "I am positive that he will be back to normal after the night cycle. You needn't worry."</p>
<p>Keith purred and gently nuzzled her hand. "Thanks. I just needed the reassurance."</p>
<p>%%%</p>
<p>Kolivan laid down in the nest with Lotor laying on his chest. He softly rumbled to his sleeping kit, who was purring in response. He had missed his kit being small enough to lay on his chest, but he knew his kit, all of his kits in fact, were key players in the liberation of the universe, and Lotor needed to be his adult self. He dipped his head down and began grooming his headfur as he waited for the rest of his pack to join them. He wasn't expecting to fall asleep before that happened.</p>
<p>Keith, Krolia, Thace, Ulaz, Antok, Regris, Acxa, and Ezor returned to the nest, and they were slightly surprised that Kolivan had fallen asleep with Lotor on his chest. They all entered the nest and curled around the leader and the de-aged kit.<br/>None of them fell asleep immediately. They just nuzzled each other and purred or rumbled as they relaxed in each other's company. The adults of the pack realized that the kits were getting tired, even Keith, just as Krolia had expected. Each adult pulled a kit over to them and rumbled to them, grooming their headfur at the same time. Once the kits were asleep, the adults didn't see any reason they should stay awake and allowed themselves to sink into slumber.</p>
<p>%%%</p>
<p>It was still relatively early in the morning cycle, but something felt different to Kolivan versus when he had gone to sleep. He cracked an eye open and was met with a large amount of white headfur. He opened his other eye to get a full view of what had happened. He was met with the sight of a full grown Lotor sleeping on his chest. His kit was indeed back to normal, just as the princess had stated. As it was still early in the morning cycle, Kolivan closed his eyes, curling his arms around his full grown kit, pleased that his kit would be able to resume his role as the Emperor of the Galra Empire. A smile was on Kolivan's face as the thought crossed his mind that he might have the Altean Princess as a member of his pack, especially since it seemed entirely likely that Allura and Lotor would begin a courting ritual. However, that was a thought for later in the quintant. At that moment, he just wanted to enjoy his pack in its entirety as it was always meant to be.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>